2011
January 2011 *Damon trains Jeremy to hunt vampires, until Klaus and Kol interfere. *Kol compels Damon to kill Jeremy, so Elena and Jeremy kill Kol. *As Kol's bloodline dies, Jeremy's Hunter's Mark is complete. *Klaus arrives in the Gilbert house furious for the death of his brother, but Bonnie manages to imprison him in the Gilbert's Living room. *Bonnie's father, Rudy Hopkins, clamps down on vampires: he institutes a curfew, puts vervain in the town's water supply. Liz arrests Shane for the murder of Pastor Young and the council members - but it does not stick. *Shane, Damon, Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, Jeremy, and Bonnie travel to an island in Nova Scotia, where Silas is buried. They bicker and fight among themselves. *Shane uses their differences to split the group, kidnaps Jeremy and Bonnie and takes them to the cave. He uses the Headstone to pay for the native that helped him, but he breaks his legs falling into the cave. *Bonnie uses the spell in Jeremy's body to open the cave and access Silas. *One of The Five, called Galen Vaughn, kidnaps Damon, and inform him that there is only one dose of the Cure. *Katherine appears out of nowhere, feeds Jeremy's blood to Silas, steals the cure and the headstone and disappears. *Jeremy is killed by Silas *Silas beats the Hunter's Curse in minutes. *Elena goes into denial after Jeremy dies, but when reality hits, she is overwhelmed by her grief. *Damon tells her to switch off her emotions, and that breaks the sire bond. *Elena burns the Gilbert House down and move to the Salvatore's house. *With her emotions switched off, Elena becomes heckless on her feeding. She feeds on visiting cheerleaders and throws a party at the Salvatore's Boarding House. *Damon takes her on a field trip to New York in an effort to wake up her feelings by having fun. He is also following a lead on Katherine. *Bonnie struggles to keep her grasp on reality, but is being manipulated by Silas. *Silas contacts Klaus and tells him to bring him the Cure. Klaus believes he was staked by Silas, but it turned out to be a very poweful illusion. *Elena dupes Damon in New York. She and Rebekah take Damon's car and find Katherine in a small town. Katherine has the cure, but gives it to Elijah in a token of good faith. *Elena kills a waiter just to convince the brothers she will not take the cure. February 2011 * Prom occurred. Elena tries to kill Bonnie. * Tyler comes to the Prom, and Klaus lets him live. * Damon and Stefan try several different approaches to swich on Elena's feelings, ranging from romancing to torture. Katherine is the one who seems to do the trick. * Hayley is pregnant, with Klaus' child. * Klaus and Elijah go to New Orleans where they discover one vampire have the witches under his heel, but the witches have a plan. * Bonnie, with Katherine's help, lifts the veil, just a little bit, trying to contact Qetsyah, and ask her how to defeat Silas. What could possibly go wrong? * Bonnie dies. Category:Timeline Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox